The present invention relates to an automatic cleaning apparatus for gravure plate cylinders.
Traditionally, the cleaning of used gravure plate cylinders has been performed manually. That is, waste cloths are soaked with a cleaning solvent, and the ink remaining on the used gravure plate cylinders is wiped off by using the waste cloths with human hands.
The cleaning of the used gravure plate cylinders has been thus performed manually, but in the case of manually cleaning the used gravure plate cylinder, much labor and time are required, whereby the productivity is decreased. In addition, as the cleaning solvent generally contains hydrocarbons, it is not desirable for operators to wipe directly with the soaked waste cloths from the viewpoint of working safety and hygiene.